Roommates'
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: AU- Ami's roommate has plans one night for the blue-haired beauty, which includes a quilt, a blindfold, and the sweet young woman herself. It's called Seduction. RR, please! {COMPLETE!}


(Insert stupid disclaimer here) _____________________________________________________________  
  
Ami sighed as she turned a page in her book. 'Such an interesting book, but its so cliché!' She growled as the plot became unleveled. She gasped as hands ran up and down her legs. She looked over her book to face her roommate. "Usagi! Where have you been?"  
  
Usagi grinned mischievously and climbed up to straddle Ami. "U- Usagi? What are you doing?"  
  
Ami shivered as Usagi replied. "Just having some fun." She leaned down and placed her lips on Ami's, demanding entrance. Ami's eyes widened as Usagi ran her tongue along her swollen lips and she couldn't help but give Usagi access.  
  
Usagi's tongue ran along Ami's teeth and the roof of her mouth, searching for her victim's tongue.  
  
Never in Ami's life had she kissed another girl. She knew Usagi was homosexual; it was quite obvious. And she had been avoiding Usagi when she first met her, but after getting to know Usagi, she had become friends. Though, Usagi seemed to want more of the smart blue-haired young woman.  
  
She had tried to seduce Ami many times before.  
  
Usagi moved down, nibbling at Ami's neck, drawing moans from the woman beneath her. "Mm...Usagi..."  
  
At hearing her name, the blond woman grinned and began to unbutton Ami's shirt, making sure to brush her fingers against Ami's pale skin in the process.  
  
Once the piece of clothing had been discarded, Usagi gripped Ami's breast and slowly began to massage her through her bra. Small moans slipped from between Ami's lips. "Don't be such a damn tease." Ami whimpered, staring into Usagi's face, which currently held a naughty grin.  
  
"I'm not being a tease. I mean, honestly, you were the one playing hard-to-get." Usagi replied, undoing the clasp of Ami's baby blue bra.  
  
"I-I was not- Ahh! Mmm!" Ami cried, feeling Usagi replace her kneading with her warm mouth. Usagi grinned as she bit down on the hardening nipple.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Ami let out a growl of frustration, "Would you just go on and fuck me!" Usagi gasped sarcastically and grinned, "I never thought you'd ever say such things!"  
  
She began to laugh, "Ami, you naughty little girl." Ami glared up at Usagi and grabbed Usagi's hands, guiding them lower and lower.  
  
Usagi snatched her hands back, "Oh, we can't have any of this." She trailed small feathery kisses down Ami's chest and stomach and stopped just short of the hem of Ami's shorts.  
  
Rising up, Usagi hovered over the sexually frustrated blue-haired beauty, "Follow me." She whispered, slowly leading Ami out the room. Ami wasted no time in following Usagi.  
  
She had started something and she would have to finish it.  
  
Ami turned the corner and yelped as a fabric flew over her head and blindfolded her. "Listen to my voice, Ami. Follow me." Usagi said, slowly leading Ami to an unknown place.  
  
Suddenly Ami felt the softness of a quilt as she was pushed to the floor and the blindfold removed. She gasped. There was a quilt, a red quilt. "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi gently smiled at Ami, "So, do you wanna feel special, Ami?" Ami nodded, mesmerized by Usagi's husky voice. She felt her skirt detached from her body and Usagi straddled her again.  
  
"You wanna know something, Ames? I've got you right where I want you and you don't even know it." Ami gasped again as Usagi kissed her again, this time with more force and demand for access.  
  
"Now, will you do what I say?" Ami nodded, blinded by her need for passion. "Good, now get rid of those horrid panties! I can't stand them!" Ami slipped out of her wet panties and waited for her next order.  
  
Once again, Ami was blindfolded, "Get on your hands and knees." Ami obeyed the command and got on her hands and knees, rump in the air and breast dangling.  
  
Usagi slid underneath Ami, her legs wrapped around Ami for balance. "Spread your legs."  
  
Just as Ami spread her legs, Usagi slithered a finger into the hot canal of Ami's womanhood. "Ooh, Usagi! Kami, yes!" Ami called, as Usagi worked her finger in Ami's depths.  
  
Three others, filling Ami's wetness to its extent, soon joined that one finger. Pumping madly into her lover, Usagi groaned. Ami wasn't the only one who needed a good screwing.  
  
Ami moaned loudly, begging Usagi to push her over the edge. Usagi, feeling Ami's peak near, took back her fingers and began to lick Ami's semi-liquids, savoring the taste.  
  
Now, it was time to get down and dirty. "Flip over on your back." Usagi whispered heatedly in Ami's ear. Ami flipped over on her back and, knowing what Usagi wanted next, spread her legs as far as they would go.  
  
'She really does know me quite well'. Usagi and ran her hands up and down Ami's thighs, and suddenly, something clicked in her head. "Ami, crawl on me."  
  
Usagi said just above a whisper and laid down, "Don't forget, your legs go around my neck."  
  
Ami wrapped her legs around Usagi's neck and her arms around Usagi's bent knees, feeling Usagi's soft skin. 'What soft skin she has.' Ami thought, wishing she could feel that skin between Usagi's slender legs.  
  
Usagi stared at Ami's clit for quite awhile. It was the most gorgeous clit Usagi had ever seen! She had sex with other women before, seen the wetness and cum, and the big breast and small, but Ami was perfect.  
  
Her slim form consists of not to big and not to small but, just right sized breast that loved to dangle. Along with that were the sweet and tasty swollen pink lips that held an innocent pout most of the time. Short blue hair that framed her cute face and blended well with her azure eyes.  
  
Snapping back from he reverie, Usagi ran her hand along Ami's back, before she slipped her tongue into the innocence of her blindfolded lover. Ami cried out in pleasure, begging Usagi to continue with her sweet torture.  
  
Usagi smiled and laid a feathery kiss on the puffy rosy-colored jewel, drawing a loud cry from Ami, who was slowly working her way to Usagi's pleasure zone, that is before Usagi stopped her, "Don't you even think about it."  
  
Ami made a sound that sounded like an audible pout, which soon turned into noisy moans that filled the room. "Don't-Don't tease m-me!" Ami shouted, unable to hold back her moan as she felt her muscles tighten and the curiosity of what was going on inside her wandered in her head.  
  
Usagi frowned slightly as she felt Ami's peak coming up again and she took her finger away, this would finish itself. 'Kami. This was faster than I thought. Then again, Ami's had no experience in the field of sex.'  
  
Ami cried out at the top of her lungs as her very first climax snuck upon her and her sugariness burst into Usagi's waiting face. Usagi licked her sugariness-covered lips and flipped them over so that she was atop Ami, "Enjoy your first climax? They're quite pleasuring if you ask me."  
  
Ami nodded, exhausted and sweat covered. Usagi untied the blindfold as Ami panted, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm. Usagi smiled and slithered out the room, followed by her prey.  
  
Ami was led into Usagi's room and placed on Usagi's bed, her legs to stay wide open and she was not to touch herself in anyway.  
  
Usagi began to slowly dance around; making sure Ami's eyes were on her. She ran her hands down her legs and up again. Twisting around, she undid her dress and slipped it over her head, throwing it at Ami. Ami watched the discarded clothing flyover her head and turned back to Usagi. Usagi grinned and sucked her fingers, leaving quite an amount of saliva, that she used to lubricate her opening as she dropped to the carpeted floor, spreading her legs wide enough that Ami got quite a view of her enlarged clit. Usagi drove her finger into her lubricated womanhood and moaned loudly, her head lolled back as she pumped in and out.  
  
"W-W-Wanna touch me, Ami?" She managed to utter. Ami nodded. Usagi grinned, "Too bad."  
  
Ami pouted but her pout turned to a look of desire as Usagi came upon her hand and began to lick her wet fingers, slowly and sexily.  
  
Ami had to admit, Usagi looked like the Goddess of Sex in human form. But, what made Ami really believe her thought was when Usagi began to pinch herself, moaning loudly and liquids spilling out from her still firm sex.  
  
Usagi moaned again and beckoned Ami towards her. "Enjoy the show?" She huskily whispered in Ami's ear. Ami nodded and pushed Usagi against the wall, applying quite a force in her kisses that trailed down and along Usagi's body.  
  
"Oh, Ami." Usagi moaned, running her fingers through Ami's short hair as Ami took her hardened nipple in her mouth and began to suck forcefully.  
  
"I love you so much, Usagi. I may not show it, but I do. As more than a friend. As more than a lover." Ami confessed, staring into Usagi's sapphire eyes.  
  
"But, I thought you were a straight." Usagi murmured, quite confused, her hands lost in Ami's blue hair.  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ah, Usagi. You shouldn't always believe what you think. Honestly, I thought I was straight too." Ami replied, laughing.  
  
"So, then, I guess this means..." Usagi trailed off as she looked up at the calendar on the wall.  
  
Ami looked up at the calendar and grinned, "Oh, fuck the next semester! I just had sex with a woman! Not just any woman though! I down right freakin' horny one at that!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"Ya know I've been a bad girl. Will you punish me, Ami? Teach me to be good." Usagi sarcastically confessed.  
  
"I'll teach you more than just being good. I'll teach you about bondage!" Ami cried mischievously, kissing Usagi on her collarbone.  
  
"How do you know about bondage?" Usagi asked, before letting out a moan.  
  
"I'm not the shy and quiet goody-two shoes you think I am. That book I was reading was something a friend of mine wrote about two girls in hardcore sexual intercourse." Ami replied, placing feathery kissing around Usagi's naval.  
  
"Should we try some of their moves?" Usagi asked, her head hanging back against the wall.  
  
"If you say so, but I must warn you. It says something about chocolate syrup." Ami replied, between her kisses.  
  
"Ooh, that sounds fun." Usagi giggled, placing her leg on Ami's bare shoulder.  
  
****Lower Floor****  
  
"I wish they'd stop fuckin' each other and give us a break!" A brunette girl retorted.  
  
"I know. They're like rabbits! None stop!" A raven girl added.  
  
"It's love, guys! It's true love!" A blond girl giggles.  
  
Makoto, Rei, and Minako begin to laugh at Minako's statement, "Whatever!" _____________________________________________________________  
  
*blush* This is my first lemon, so please be nice. I tried my best and here's the result. Though, I used some words I wouldn't normally say, neither physically nor mentally. *pause* I change that. Physically, no! Mentally, yeah! But, seriously, my face is as red as a sky of tomatoes!  
  
Well, my big brother read it and ran to the bathroom really quick, so I guess its good! ^___^ Though I would love to know what you think of it, so R/R, please!  
  
PS_ *pst!* There just aren't that many Ami/Usa out there, so get writin'! 


End file.
